Di Antara Logika dan Emosi
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Logika menyuruhnya mengatakan bahwa ini, menyelamatkan Jim, adalah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jim pernah menyelamatkannya. Ini adalah bentuk dari rasa terimakasihnya. Tapi ia sadar bukan itulah yang ingin didengar Jim. Dan juga bukan kalimat itulah yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Mostly friendship with implied Spock/Jim.


_**Disclaimer: **__Star Trek baik itu TOS ataupun versi yang lebih baru bukanlah milik saya melainkan __**Gene Roddenberry**__, dkk. Tidak sedikit pun keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Spock sepenuhnya mengerti jika tidak jarang sekali Jim mampu menciptakan keadaan dimana emosinya bisa terpancing dengan begitu mudah. Sejak kecil ia diajarkan bahwa seorang Vulcan seharusnya tidak memiliki emosi selain logika. Ia harus berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan—atau menekan—emosinya agar tidak tampak di permukaan. Spock sudah sangat terlatih melakukan semua itu. Hanya saja, tanpa alasan yang masuk akal, sekali lagi semua pertahanan itu runtuh jika berhadapan dengan seorang Jim Kirk.

Jim Kirk adalah orang yang tidak bisa diprediksinya walau sekeras apa pun ia mencoba. Sampai sekarang Spock bahkan tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kaptennya. Jim bisa bertindak spontan dan bahkan gegabah. Tapi di saat lain, laki-laki itu bisa bersikap menjadi seorang kapten yang baik. Spock sungguh ingin sekali—walau tidak diakuinya secara terus terang—bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jim; bagaimana otak laki-laki itu bekerja.

Bukan hanya sekali Spock merasakan kekesalan pada Jim. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi kapan Spock tidak lagi mengacuhkan logikanya jika mereka sedang berbeda pendapat. Jim Kirk tidak akan pernah memedulikan logika yang sangat jelas sesuai dengan peraturan seolah sang kapten lebih bergantung pada spontanitas dan intuisi semata. Emosi yang ia pilih untuk tidak dirasakannya, kembali menyeruak ke permukaan dengan sangat cepat.

"... Kau tahu, kau sama sekali tidak akan mengubah apa pun dengan hanya berdiri seperti patung, Spock."

Dari sudut mata, ia menatap Leonard McCoy sebelum beralih kembali menatap sosok yang kini terbaring tidak bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Spock bahkan tidak memedulikan tatapan penuh sindiran dari sang dokter. Ia tidak bergeming. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal erat di balik punggung. Sekali lagi ada emosi yang merayap di dalam dirinya menatap sosok tidak berdaya dari seorang Jim Kirk.

Spock mengenali emosi yang dirasakannya.

Keputusasaan, kemarahan, dan kebencian adalah emosi yang tidak asing lagi. Emosi yang sama yang dirasakannya saat melihat ibunya terjatuh dari tebing saat planetnya dihancurkan oleh Nero. Ia seolah menjadi makhluk yang paling tidak berguna di seluruh galaksi. Hanya bisa diam dan melihat karena terlambat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hal yang sama berlaku saat ini. Spock membenci itu. Ia tidak suka jika tidak mampu melakukan apa pun.

Lagi pula, apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menunggu sang kapten tersadar. Dan entah sampai kapan, Spock tidak tahu. Bahkan McCoy sendiri pun tidak bisa memprediksi kapan Jim akan sadar.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak McCoy melakukan usahanya menyelamatkan Jim. Dua minggu yang terasa amat sangat lama bagi Spock. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang berlalu tanpa pernah Spock absen untuk melihat keadaan Jim Kirk—hanya untuk meyakinkan sosok tersebut masih bernapas. Dan sama seperti dua minggu terakhir, laki-laki itu masih dalam posisi yang sama—terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Spock tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun—termasuk Nyota—jika sejak insiden Khan bayang-bayang saat terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Jim selalu berputar di benaknya. Kembali, emosi yang asing ia rasakan; membuat dadanya terasa sesak seolah hanya perlu menunggu waktu sebelum meledak.

Kemarahan seperti menguasainya. Tapi emosi itu tidak ditujukannya kepada Jim. Ia marah terhadap Khan karena semuanya terjadi akibat perbuatan laki-laki itu. Ia membenci Khan karena membuat Jim harus meregang nyawa untuk menyelamatkan seluruh awak Enterprise. Spock ingat bagaimana dirinya berlari secepat mungkin dari anjungan menuju ruang mesin. Ia tidak memedulikan apa pun. Di kepalanya hanya terdengar suara yang berteriak untuk menyuruhnya segera mencari Jim.

Jim. Jim. Jim.

Nama itu seolah satu-satunya kata yang ia ketahui. Hanya ada keinginan untuk melihat bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja. Hanya ketika melihat sang kapten terduduk dengan wajah penuh keringat dan menahan rasa sakit, Spock merasakan dunianya seolah runtuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Semuanya jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan saat ia kehilangan ibunya. Melihat sinar di sepasang mata biru itu perlahan menghilang, dadanya semakin terasa sesak.

Ia tidak bisa mengerti namun hanya satu yang bisa dipahaminya. Ia ingin menghancurkan laki-laki itu—Khan. Bukan karena Spock berutang nyawa kepada Jim karena pernah menyelamatkannya. Ia akan melakukan apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Khan membayar semuanya.

Termasuk jika harus membunuh laki-laki itu.

Spock hampir melakukan hal itu. Ia hampir membunuh Khan jika Nyota tidak menyadarkannya. Tapi Spock tidak menyesal. Setiap pukulan yang diarahkannya pada laki-laki itu memang pantas didapatkan oleh Khan. Ya, Spock seharusnya puas tapi mengapa sesak di dadanya tidak juga hilang walau sebanyak apa pun pukulan yang diberikannya pada laki-laki itu?

Spock tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sangat tahu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter McCoy?" Spock bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Jim. "Apa kau tahu kapan—"

"—jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, Spock," McCoy terlebih dahulu memotong. Nada suara laki-laki itu terdengar tidak senang. "Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari, minggu atau bahkan bulan. Kita tidak bisa memprediksi apa pun. Kita hanya bisa bersyukur setidaknya Jim..."

Sang dokter membiarkan kata-kata menggantung di udara. Baik dirinya dan McCoy tahu kelanjutan dari kalimat tersebut; membuatnya mengatupkan rahang kembali. Ia menarik sebuah kursi sebelum mendudukkan diri tepat di samping tempat tidur Jim. Spock mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menekan keinginan menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah sang kapten. Tidak, Spock tidak ingin melakukan hal itu terlebih jika McCoy masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Kau tahu," McCoy berbicara, masih terlihat sibuk mengamati monitor, "kau lebih sering terlihat di tempat ini. Tidakkah ada hal lain yang kaulakukan?"

Tanpa jeda, Spock menjawab, "Tentu saja, Dokter McCoy. Hanya saja berada di sini dan melihat kondisinya adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk dilakukan."

McCoy memutar mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah desah napasnya yang tidak cukup keras sampai bisa ia dengar. Spock memberikan anggukan singkat ketika sang dokter mengatakan akan pergi memeriksa sesuatu.

Sekarang, ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Jim di dalam ruangan, Spock bisa mendengar dengan jelas desah napas dari sang kapten. Setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya bukti bagi Spock bahwa Jim masih hidup. Jim tidak mati seperti di dalam ingatannya. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan laki-laki itu.

Spock terlambat menyadari bahwa kini tangan kanannya seolah mempunyai kehendak sendiri. Ia segera mendapati tangannya terulur ke arah wajah Jim, menyibak helaian rambut laki-laki itu. Namun dengan cepat—setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukannya—Spock menarik tangannya kembali dan meremasnya dengan keras. Bahunya menegang sesaat terlebih ketika menyadari gerakan kecil dari kepala Jim. Dua detik berikutnya, Spock melihat tubuh Jim tersentak pelan. Laki-laki itu menarik napas dalam lalu membuka kedua matanya.

Sepasang mata biru itu melebar. Spock dengan cepat berdiri dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Jim. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Spock baru merasakan kelegaan. Sesak di dadanya seolah menghilang tatkala mendengar Jim yang menyapanya. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar parau tapi tidak menghalangi seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tersebut.

"Spock..."

Spock baru akan membuka mulut dan membalas salam Jim ketika mendengar suara seruan McCoy dari balik pintu. Ia memilih menyingkir dan hanya mengamati sang dokter memeriksa Jim. Sebersit keinginan meminta McCoy untuk segera pergi melintas di benaknya. Tapi Spock tidak menyuarakan pendapat itu. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak bergerak sampai pada akhirnya McCoy mengumumkan bahwa sang kapten dalam keadaan baik. Sekali lagi, setelah kepergian McCoy, Spock menemukan dirinya hanya berdua dengan sang kapten.

"Kapten," Spock menyapa, kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelumnya. "Aku senang akhirnya kau sadar."

Jim mengeluarkan tawa pelan yang disertai sedikit terbatuk. Ada gurat kelelahan yang tidak luput dilihat oleh Spock. Ia ingin setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap darinya. Spock memilih diam dan mengamati wajah sang kapten. Sekali lagi Jim melemparkan senyum lelahnya.

"Senang bisa kembali," kata Jim, setengah bergurau. Spock perlu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika Jim mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, menggenggam tangannya sendiri, dan meremasnya pelan. Spock seharusnya dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Kontak fisik secara langsung adalah sebuah bentuk keintiman di antara para Vulkan. Hanya saja, ada keengganan baginya melakukan hal itu terlebih setelah menyadari ada emosi berbeda saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru milik Jim.

"Dan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, Spock," kata Jim lagi disertai senyum lebar.

Logika menyuruhnya mengatakan bahwa ini—menyelamatkan Jim—adalah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jim pernah menyelamatkannya. Ini adalah bentuk dari rasa terimakasihnya. Tapi ia sadar bukan itulah yang ingin didengar Jim. Dan juga bukan kalimat itulah yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Pada akhirnya, Spock menganggukkan kepala. Tanpa menarik tangan dan membiarkan Jim kembali meremasnya, ia berkata, "Tentu, Jim."

Dan Spock tidak pernah merasa lebih senang ketika ia kembali mendengar tawa Jim yang menggema di ruangan itu. Satu-satunya yang menjadi bukti bahwa laki-laki itu—kaptennya—akan baik-baik saja.

**THE END**

_Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan mampir dan meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review untuk fanfiksi ini __**#widesmile**_


End file.
